Unexpected Feelings
by P. J. Brown
Summary: Set three years after the events of Kick-Ass 2 Movie; Dave Lizewski reunites with Mindy Macready and comes to realize that she means a lot to him. He wonders if she feels the same about him...
1. Chapter 1

**_Author's note:_** _Hey everyone, I decided to write a story based on my Safe House one-shot fic due to popular demand. So, I hope you have fun reading it._

* * *

Unexpected feelings

It was a cold and rainy October night in Manhattan, New York City.

I was training in the Safe House that my crime fighting partner, Mindy Macready A.K.A Hit-Girl, left me. The place itself was an enormous seven hundred square foot studio apartment which held a lot of firearms like pistols, shotguns and assault rifles on the walls. There were also equipment like body armor, grenades of all types and melee weapons lying around. These dangerous and useful items were used to fight against crime.

The studio apartment also had the essentials like a small kitchen, a bathroom, and a black modern Sofabed.

Tonight, I was supposed to patrol the streets of the New York City as my alter-ego, Kick-Ass. Unfortunately, I decided to stay in and train because it was raining heavily. Here I was, after so many times, doing one arm chin up on the bar, without breaking a sweat.

Three years ago, I couldn't even do a proper one on my own. It was so shameful that even Mindy thought I was a lost cause. She had to, constantly, spot me to help me lift myself properly. Since she left, I've gotten better at doing them. I wished that she could see me now, and observed how good I've become. Unfortunately, it might never happen because she had been gone.

The last time I saw her; she had been on her purple Ducati motorcycle leaving New York City. That fateful day, she asked me to become the superhero that I was meant to be. I was in total disbelief at first because she was Hit-Girl. She was the real superhero. I was just a dumb kid in a green spandex wetsuit who tried to become one. Mindy thought otherwise. She believed that my greatest strength was my courage.

And then she gave me an unexpected parting gift; A kiss, a passionate one. That startling kiss woke something inside of me that I didn't even know about.

At first, it felt like a disease that started to spread all over me. I came to understand that it was more than that; it was like a tumor that would not go away. In fact, it was feelings that I held for Mindy Macready...

When it became clear, I thought I was going crazy. That revelation haunted me for the next few months, but it became apparent that I had been longing for her.

Even now, my feelings were still intact and yet they were getting stronger. All that training in the Safe House made me think of her. Looking at guns on the wall, the training equipment, the weapons lying around would make me reminisce about her even more.

Over the years, I realized that the safe house didn't just help me become stronger physically; it indirectly grew my feelings for Mindy. Bizarre as it may be, I liked getting my ass kicked by her during our sparring.

And I wished, with all my heart, to be able to experience that again and maybe more... I knew that I sounded crazy, but I truly wanted to see her and do those things.

After I'd been done doing my one arm chin ups, I went to the kitchen to make myself some hot chocolate with marshmallows. It was Mindy's favorite drink after some intense training, and it was quite delicious. As I started to sip of the hot beverage, I suddenly heard a weird noise coming from the entrance.

Something was wrong. It was the first time that I heard something suspicious in the studio apartment.

I silently opened the cupboard in front of me and took a 9 mm semiautomatic gun, The Beretta M9. I wasn't comfortable with firearms and disliked the idea of having to use one. But I was aware of its usefulness when I killed the late, mob boss of NYC, Frank D'Amico with a Bazooka and his associates with my jet pack equipped with machine guns, a couple years ago. Since then, I tried to become familiar with them, in case things would go to shit.

I cautiously step out of the kitchen with The Beretta in my right hand. As I slowly walked towards the main entrance, I cocked the 9 mm and raised it in front of me.

When, I approached the entrance door, there was nothing suspicious in view. I felt a bit relieved and lowered my gun down. As soon as I did, I gazed at something that was amiss. There were wet footprints on the entrance's floor.

There was an intruder inside. And I was starting to become extremely nervous.

I immediately raised the M9, while looking around and started to, slowly, backtrack. I could not believe that someone made it inside with all the security that the place had. The only person who knew how to get around it was Mindy and me. I had invited people over in the past, but never gave them access or whatsoever. Maybe I was not that careful and slipped up or something.

All of a sudden, I felt something behind me. As soon as I turned, it was already too late. I got swiftly disarmed and knocked down from a 'sweep' kick by a hooded figure. I moaned in pain as I harshly fell on my back on the hard concrete floor.

Then, the intruder instantly sat astride on my pelvis and followed with a full mount, "Geez Dave...That's all you got?"

The voice sounded familiar_._ Could it be... 'Her'!?_._

The trespasser took off its hood, revealing a ghost from my past.

I observed the figure once more. There, I was looking at her long blonde hair; beautiful almond shaped piercing green eyes, full lips and heart shaped face.

She was back in my life after all those years.

"Mindy?" I uttered in complete shock.

* * *

**_A/N:_** _This chapter was a modified version of the one-shot fic. I had to make some small change to make Dave fall progressively for Mindy._

_Leave me some feedback to know what you think. _


	2. Chapter 2

I was staring at the infamous Mindy Macready, with her soaked hair and clothes from the pouring rain happening outside. She was wearing a baggy black 'hoodie' with a pair of denim jeans.

She gazed back at me with her mesmerizing green eyes and playfully said, "Yup; it's me... In the flesh." Then, a small grin formed on the corner of her lips.

While lying down under Mindy on the cold floor, I decided to answer her earlier taunt. I grabbed her hips, and forced our bodies to rotate to the left.

Her eyes flashed a surprising reaction for a brief moment, when the right side of her body hit the floor.

And then, I pushed her down on the floor, and she let out a small gasp while glaring intently at me. I positioned myself, and managed a reverse mount to end up on top of her.

My attempt was a success, and I had the momentum.

A smirk appeared on her face as she tried to regain control by tightly straddling her legs around my upper body, and said, "Nice try, but you should give up."

The pressure, that she was applying on me, felt extremely uncomfortable, but yet nostalgic. She was trying to attempt the triangle choke. So I tried to maintain deep breaths, and minimize my movements to save oxygen.

I knew that if Mindy would gain access to my right hand. It would be all over. I didn't have a very solid ground game compared to her's. But I had to stay focused, and proved her wrong. "Not this time, Mindy. I won't tap out," I said.

She looked at me in disbelief and started applying her right thigh on my left shoulder, towards my neck while keeping her left leg under my right arm.

I realized that she had no intention to back down and was about to converge the triangle choke into an arm bar. I had no intention to let that happen. So I sat down with Mindy's straddling legs still over me. Then, I positioned my feet on the floor, to, slowly, get up with her pressuring thighs on me.

As I fully stood up with Mindy straddling my upper body.

Laughter escaped her mouth as she reached over my head with her hands with a grin plastered on her face. "Damn, Dave! You've gotten better... Now, I wonder if you have the fuckin' balls to slam me down on the floor!?"

While she held my head close to her face, I was getting lost in her piercing green eyes. I also came to observe that we were in unusually close physical contact. Our faces were no more than ten inches apart. I looked up at her luscious lips, and they seemed delicious. I felt like kissing them.

A grin formed on the corner of her lips, as she started to lean her face towards mine...

Is this 'really' happening!?

I was stuck in a triangle choke, trying to fight her off. And she kept leaning towards me without a care in the world.

As she closed the distance, I felt her breath on my lips.

Our lips were about to touch...

And then I suddenly felt a lot of pressure and pain on my neck.

What the 'fuck' was happening!?

She suddenly pulled my right arm, and made me lose my balance by pushing her right leg down my neck.

I harshly fell down, and my back was once again on the cold floor.

What came next was going to hurt a lot.

A sharp pain was felt on my right arm as Mindy successfully completed the transition from the triangle choke to the arm bar.

I tried to move away from her to free my arm. However, I was totally locked in her hold. "You tricked me!" I growled.

"You were not payin' attention... You snooze, you lose." She replied while holding onto my arm, and maintaining pressure.

She was right. I lost the opportunity to win by letting her distract me. She didn't intend to, really, kiss me. Or maybe she did. Anyway, it was a stupid trick to lower my guard, and make me vulnerable.

Regardless of the outcome of the little skirmish that we just had. It felt incredible to spar against Mindy. She truly was one of a kind, when it came to her fighting abilities.

Her unexpected friendly assault made me want her more. I also wondered if she'd feelings for me. I hope that she does, in some way.

I gazed into her piercing green eyes while thinking about the kiss that she gave me three years ago, and said, "I should have knocked you down on the floor, when I had the chance!"

When she heard this, Mindy had a crazy smile plastered on her face, and put more pressure on my arm.

"OW!" I moaned in anguish as I kept trying to break loose from her grasp.

"You've really impressed me so far, but don't be a sore loser. Tap out, before you lose your fuckin' arm!"

I wanted to keep going, but I knew that she'd me beat.

Even my damaged nerve ending could register the pain that she was causing to my body. Not that I was masochistic or something, but It actually felt amazing getting beat up by her. It made me feel alive and nostalgic.

Although I had no choice, but to tap out with my left hand on the cold floor.

* * *

_A/N: I hope you enjoyed it. let me know what you think._


	3. Chapter 3

As I held my right arm in pain while sitting on the kitchen chair in front of Mindy, I was still bedazzled by the fact that she was back. And of course, she'd not greet me with the proper: 'Hey, how ya' been?'

Let's just say, that she gave me a 'physical' greeting. She'd to test me, to see if my training were showing results.

So far, I could notice that she was impressed during our little sparring.

She was still staring at me with a surprised expression while sipping on the hot chocolate with marshmallows that I made for myself earlier. "I see that you developed a taste for my favorite post-workout drink."

And then I casually replied, "Yeah, it hits the spot...After some good training."

"Fuck yeah, Haven't had one of these in years!" She said with a smile on the corner of her lips. And she added, "So Dave..."

I glanced at her and said, "Yeah?"

"What have you been up to?" She simply said.

I stared at her for a moment in deep thoughts and said, "Hmm... After you had left, I decided to up my training and modify my costume..."

She slowly nodded with curiosity in her eyes.

"After I had finished my senior high school year, I got into NYU college of Nursing and tried to become...Hmm...A Nurse."

When I uttered the word "Nurse", Mindy gave me a dumbfounded look.

"... Are you fucking with me, Dave?"

My eyes were rolling skyward as I chuckle for a brief moment. "I wanted to help people... And it was the only thing that connected with me at the time. It was also a perfect cover for my Kick-Ass stuff."

She glared at me with a quizzical look while nodding her head. "Something tells me that you dropped out instead of trying. When it comes to making hard decisions, you always pussy out."

"Hey! What is that suppose to mean, Mindy?" I replied in annoyance.

"I'm just saying that you like taking the easy way out." She playfully said, while gently patting my left lap.

I gave her an annoyed look while crossing my arms.

A mischievous smile appeared on her face while she gazed into my eyes. "Do you remember, when you said that you would do anything that I would say?

A nervous chuckle came out of my mouth as I remembered the day that I started training with Mindy. "Yeah... I hope that you're not gonna ask me to try to hit you like last time or something!? My right arm still hurts from our sparring, and it's gettin' kinda late..."

Mindy's green eyes rolled skyward while she played with her blonde hair. "Geez... You are such a killjoy, Dave..."

I looked at her gleefully with a smile on my face while taking a sip of the hot chocolate, and simply replied, "Heh, I know."

She challenged my smile with one of her own and said, "You might be off the hook for tonite... But don't forget that you're my _bitch_." She let out a cute chuckle and then winked at me with her right eye.

I laughed nervously at her while leaning on the kitchen table.

While observing her, I noticed that she changed. She wasn't as crass as she used to be. And she was actually behaving in a more womanly way. However, she also retained that sarcastic demeanor of hers.

I was also wondering if she were back for good. So I asked, "Why brings you back in New York City?"

She shrugged while staring at the ceiling and said, "I dunno... I guess 'cause I got bored or that I was missing my best friend..." She then turned her gaze to me and gave me a quick smile.

Her answer felt incomplete and vague. I decided to skip it altogether and asked her something else. "So... What did you do during the last three years?"

"Nothing serious... I finished high school under a different alias and kept fighting the good fight as Hit-Girl."

"I also made some _interesting_ friends and met some _nice_ people...You know the same teenage bullshit but in a different city and state..." She casually said, while staring at her cup.

"Ok...How did it go?" I said.

A smirk appeared on the corner of her lips, "The usual... I broke some arms, some legs and got into detention all the fucking time."

"Heh...It's _more_ convenient than body bags_._" I replied with a chuckle.

A short giggle came out of Mindy's mouth, "Hahaha, very funny, Dave." She then gave me a coy smile and added, "You have become confident over the years... And in extremely decent shape too. Your chest looks _ridiculously_ jacked!"

Upon hearing this, I realized that I was bare chest with my dark grey sweatpants and still a bit sweaty from my friendly sparring with Mindy.

Shit... I looked like a 'proper' douchebag.

I clumsily got up from the chair and said, "Okay... Maybe, I should change..."

A devious smile formed on her face while she also got up from her chair. "Nah... It's fine. In fact, I'm _truly_ enjoying the view..."

Oh boy... Was "she" making a pass at me? Her sudden flirtatious behavior gave me a freaking hard on. She might have become very forward sexually over the years. Or maybe she was just in the mood to blow some steam; like what I used to do with Night-Bitch. It frequently happened that a guy and a girl would do it just for fun, without feelings coming into play. Therefore, no strings attached.

Seeing her now made me realize that we had some type of connection. I didn't want to fuck it up. And I needed to know if that kiss that we shared a long time ago, meant something for her too. It was also starting to get late, and I didn't think it would be a smart idea to start talking about feelings. Nothing good ever happens after 2 AM, Anyway.

"I'll just take a quick shower, and I'll be back...With a shirt on." I coyly said, while walking pass Mindy."

She pouted with her eyes rolling while staring at my upper body. "You're seriously killing my vibe..."

I gave her a small smile and shrugged innocently.

When I got into the bathroom and took off my sweatpants, I noticed that I still had an unusually hard erection. Oh boy... She was driving me nuts for real.

I opened the shower door. Then I got inside and started to pour some hot water on myself. As the steam started to build up, I began having extremely dirty thoughts about Mindy. And I was briefly tempted to discreetly relieve myself of my boner problem.

I knew that I had feelings for her, but I didn't want to risk our friendship for a booty call. I wasn't even sure of how she felt about me, at the moment. Well, I knew that she seemed interested sexually...

I close the shower knob and took a towel to dry myself up. On my way out of the shower, I yawned and realized that I was getting sleepy. I seriously had to head home to sleep.

I took a black Captain America T-shirt, grey boxers, dark denim jeans, and green and white flannel shirt that were lying on the floor. And I put them on.

When I walked out of the bathroom, I had a clear view of the small kitchen. And Mindy was nowhere to be seen.

"Mindy?" I said while looking around.

As I walked around the studio apartment, I saw her lying on the Sofabed that was already in bed mode near the table desk that had two apple monitor on it.

She was peacefully asleep on her back, and her clothes still looked a bit soak from the rainy weather outside.

I sat down on the side of the bed to, slowly, undress her while keeping her underwear and bra in place. I couldn't help but notice how beautiful she looked, and it made the task at hand harder.

Her 'assets' got so curvy and round, over the years.

Then, I took off my flannel shirt and dressed her in it. It looked like an oversized shirt on her. She looked extremely small in it, but yet really hot.

I was actually amazed that Mindy didn't wake up during the change of clothes as she kept sleeping soundly.

"Good night, Mindy!" I whispered while putting some blankets on her.

I wanted to lie and sleep beside her, but chose against it. When I stood up from the bed, I started to walk, towards the main entrance, to leave the Safe House and go home.

And then I suddenly heard, "I don't mind if we share the bed..."

Oh shit! She had been awake, all that time...

I gave her a quick glance and said "Nah...It's OK; I'll go home"

A smirk formed on her sleepy face, and she menacingly replied, "If you don't come to bed, I'll make you..."

I knew that there was no way for me to win the argument. When Mindy didn't get what she wanted, you could get your limbs broken in interesting ways.

"You sure are bossy!" I said with a small chuckle as I lay on the bed next to her.

She gave me her signature Hit-Girl glare with a sickening smile and lightly punched my right arm.

"Ouch!" I moaned in pain while rubbing my poor limb.

"Thanks for the shirt and sweet dreams..." She tiredly said, while closing her eyes.

There, I was lying in bed next to Mindy Macready. The feeling was unreal but surprising at the same time.

When I slowly closed my eyes, I soon became engulfed in soothing darkness.

* * *

**_Author's note: _**_I hope you liked the chapter. _

_I want the progression between Dave and Mindy to feel natural and believable. They haven't seen each other in years; you know? _

_Let me know what you think of this chapter._


	4. Chapter 4

It was an uneventful Saturday night.

I was on my way out of the movie theatre with my two closest friends, Marty and Todd. We were discussing the 'Man of Steel' movie that we just watched. I was still shocked about the fact that Superman killed a villain to protect Earth. Even if it were a realistic movie adaptation of the Kryptonian hero; he should never kill. Ever. I mean; the dude had freaking superpowers powered by the sun. He could find a way to disarm, or stop any villain without having to resort to murder.

"Sometimes, heroes gotta kill to save the day, Dave." Todd said while walking towards his car, which was in the movie theatre's parking lot.

"Todd is right, Dave. You had to kill too, as Kick-Ass." Marty added while we were following Todd.

I glared at my two friends with a whimsical look while arranging my glasses. Comic Book Superheroes were my primary source of inspiration while growing up; because, they were a sign of right and justice. It was also a way to escape the harsh reality of life.

"What do you mean, Marty?"

"Well...You killed Chris D'Amico's Dad with a Bazooka!"

"If I hadn't that bastard would have killed Hit-Girl!"

Marty shook his head while laughing at me. "No worries, dude. A lot of people would have done the same thing in your situation. Killin' to protect a loved one is nothin' to be ashamed of."

Marty's reasoning made me realize that he was poking fun at me for loving Hit-Girl. Maybe I had feelings for her. But to be in love with 'her'. No freaking way.

And then, he added, "You also let that, d-bag, Chris D'Amico fall to his death, during the warehouse showdown!"

I narrowed my eyes at him, and shrugged, "That doesn't count! I tried to save the bastard, but he wouldn't let me. And then, the shark ate him, when he fell into the tank. So, it doesn't count, as a _direct_ kill."

We stopped walking as Todd disabled the alarm, and remotely unlocked the doors of his car. He opened his door, and told us to get in.

As we got into the vehicle, Todd drove off in the direction of my home.

The ride was spent in a pretty ordinary way. My friends kept talking about the movie that we just saw, but I was thinking about a certain blonde fugitive that was crashing in my apartment.

We went another block before Todd said, "Hey Dave! This is your stop."

"Ok, thanks the ride! See you later guys!" And I started to get out of the car.

* * *

I walked down the hall to my apartment with my key in hand. I opened the door and entered. I saw Mindy sitting on the couch as the television showed a hooded man with a bow fighting against some thugs. It looked like an interesting show.

I went into the bathroom, which was next to the kitchen, and took a leak, cleaned my hands, before going back to the living room and sitting down on the couch next to Mindy.

"So, how was your movie date with the boys?" She asked.

I shrugged as I put my arm behind the back of the couch, "Not bad." I watched the show for a moment before adding, "Superman snapped Zod's neck."

"No fuckin' way! Superman doesn't _kill_." She replied, taken aback while curling up next to me.

"That's what I've been saying to the guys, but they thought it was a good realistic movie adaptation of the Superman mythology."

"Was it better than _Superman Returns_?"

I chuckled a bit, "Hell yeah! It entirely owned that horrible version."

"Good. I might watch it when it comes out on Blu Ray."

I chuckled again while looking at her extremely attractive form.

She was wearing a purple tunic shirt with black cotton leggings. Her features were to die for. Blonde hair, beautiful almond shaped piercing green eyes, perfectly arched brows, high cheekbones, full lips and heart shaped face. She also had a very curvaceous body that reminded me of Scarlett Johansson. Mindy Macready blossomed into a beautiful woman.

"Mindy... Um, I don't know how to say this, but—" I shyly tried to say.

Then, she turned her head away from the television to give me a curious look, and interrupted me, "But what? Spit it out already, Dave."

"Um, I just want you to know that... I'm happy that you're back in town, and I missed you a lot." I finally said.

She stared at me with a surprising look on her face, for a few moments, before uttering out. "Huh? Are you serious?" And then she properly sat up on the couch.

"Yeah... Since you left New York City, three years ago."

She kept looking at me, with a dumbfounded gaze, "Geez, Dave..." And she started to gaze once again at the television.

My heart stopped, thinking that I said something inappropriate to her. I mean - C'mon! Is it improper to miss someone for a long time?

However, to my surprise. She turned her head towards me to stare into my eyes, and suddenly took my hands, "I missed you too, Dave."

I was relieved and honestly surprised by Mindy's reaction. Honestly, I never thought, in a million years, that she would reciprocate like this, "Wait... Are you truly, Mindy Macready? 'Cause, that's pretty out of character... Coming from you!"

Maybe, she might feel something for me, after all.

And then, she punched me on my right shoulder with a grin on her gorgeous face.

"Ow!" I moaned while rubbing my poor shoulder, before adding, "And, you're back to being violent and familiar again!"

She'd a devious smirk on her beautiful face while leaning closer to me and putting her soft right hand on my upper body, "smart-ass."

I chuckled at her cute insult. "When I need to be."

She giggled nervously while moving her hand around my chest, "I gotta a confession to make..."

"What?" I said.

She gave me a uneasy look, and said, "Last night; I couldn't fuckin' concentrate lookin' at you without a shirt on..."

"Um, Huh? Are you for real?" I shyly replied.

All of the sudden, she hopped onto me, and sat cowgirl style, "Let's just say that I'd the hots for you since I was fifteen..." She looked at me, with a lustful gaze, before adding, "And that I've been fuckin' longing to see you since we shared that kiss..."

She gently unbuttoned my black and white flannel shirt and took it off. I was in complete awe by the turn of events. And then, she took her purple tunic shirt off, revealing a lacy black bra with a generous cleavage. I gazed at her knockers with baited breath while my _little_ friend below my belt instantly woke up. This was becoming an amusing evening.

She started to, softly, kiss my bare chest, gradually going toward my left shoulder. The feeling of her lips on my naked upper body felt incredible and was driving me nuts. I leaned towards her neck, and started to nuzzle against it. She smelled and felt good. And I could hear her moan in pleasure. She then, caressed my cheeks, and leaned, towards me, to kiss me on the lips. The sensation of her lips on mine felt out of this world. They also tasted like a faint strawberry aroma.

However, I rolled my eyes as the kiss was ended. I barely got a chance to kiss her back. "Let me show you, how it's done..." I cupped Mindy's cheeks to pull her into another deeper kiss. Her lips felt like ecstasy. I moaned loudly into the kiss, grabbing her softly by the face.

"How's this?" I exhaled out after letting her go.

She was a bit winded from the lustful kiss that I gave her as realization became apparent on her face."Fuckin' awesome..."

I looked up into her mesmerizing green eyes. They were absolutely breathtaking. Her luscious lips were parted slightly, and she started to lean in. She pulled me back to her as our lips collided once more. It felt so good that we moaned loudly into each other's mouths as we kissed, our hands hopelessly pulling us closer to each other. All reasoning stopped, and we let our primal desires dictate our bodies until the kiss was broken again.

I held Mindy against me as she gazed into my eyes gasping. She looked very aroused, but I also observed that her breathing was short. "Hey, you okay?"

She took a profound inhale, and chuckled as she regained her breath. "I'm on freakin' cloud nine, Dave!" And then, she slowly leaned towards me. I closed my eyes to tilt my head slightly as I closed the distance and felt her warm breath on my lips. Our lips were about to touch, but I suddenly felt a sharp pain in my stomach.

When I opened my eyes, Mindy had a sickening smile plastered on her face. I quickly observed that she was holding a knife that was stabbed in my bleeding gut. I winced and uttered out in pain, "Why?" As I tried to push her away from me, to my horror, I found myself paralyzed and unable to move.

She slowly twisted the sharp blade in my gut, "You are a fool, to think that I could fall for you...Yet even like you. I could _never_ love you, Dave... If it weren't for your incompetence and naivety, my father would still be alive. And also 'cause you couldn't freakin' defend yourself against Chris' goons during your father's funeral; I had to save your sorry ass by killin' them with Marcus' cop's gun. Due to that, I became a wanted fugitive and had to spend three fuckin' years _alone _and on the run!"

I gazed at Mindy in fear and bewilderment while realizing that I was the one responsible for her awful predicament. "I'm so sorry..."

She glared at me while taking the knife out of my stomach, "It's _too late_ for that now..." And she violently stabbed me again in the gut, before darkly muttering, "Just fuckin' _die_!"

I screamed in agony as she started to, repeatedly, jab the blade in my abdomen.

* * *

I abruptly woke with my heart pounding, while sweating profusely from every part of my body. Frozen with fear, I was unable to move - in fact; I was incapable to process what just happened.

Finally after what seemed an eternity, I jolted from the bed and felt a warm pleasing light gradually restoring my vision. I observed that the rays of sunshine were illuminating the whole studio apartment, from the windows on the training section of the place. I also realized that I just had a dream that turned into a freaking nightmare; a particularly nasty one.

The dream itself, at first, felt so real and amazing that I had the time of my life before it went to complete shit. Mindy and I were passionately kissing each other, during the dream before she suddenly went 'Basic Instinct'* on my ass. Although, it made me aware that I might be responsible for Mindy's current situation in some way.

When I started to observe my surroundings, I noticed that I was lying in bed alone and that Mindy was nowhere to be seen.

* * *

***Basic Instinct**: It's a thriller movie, where Sharon Stone's character basically stabs and kills all her lovers after making love to them.

**_Author's note:_**_ I hope you had an enjoyable read. __Let me know what you think of this update or my story in general. I'm the kind of guy who evolves with my reader's opinion; good or bad._


	5. Chapter 5

It was a really sunny day, but yet fucking cold.

I got out of my car in a familiar suburb area in Manhattan, New York City, on my way to meet Marcus, my legal guardian, and the second most important person in my life. Well technically, he would be the third if my daddy were still alive. Thinking of my late father made me realize that I terribly missed him a lot. He might have taken my childhood away. But in return, he gave me an extraordinary gift. The ability of kicking criminal's asses, as Hit-Girl. Something that Marcus could never accept or understand.

And then, there was Dave. The only guy, besides my daddy, who truly understood me. I should have written him a note or something, when I'd left the Safe House this morning.

Reuniting with him, last night, was nice. We hit it off like if nothing ever happened. I kicked his ass during our sparring. Then, we had hot chocolate with marshmallows, just like the good old times. It was like if I never fucking left. The only difference was that I couldn't stop staring at his incredible ripped body. The dumbass was actually bare chest the fucking whole time. So it was harder not to look. I also was tempted to jump his bones, but he kind of left me high and dry by taking a shower. I pondered; wasn't I attractive enough for him to get 'physical' with? Maybe, he wasn't interested in me. Or maybe, I was just a horny little bitch that was desperately looking for a 'quickie'...

After Dave's shower, I forced him to lie next to me on the Sofabed against his will. It also gave me butterflies in my stomach to share a bed with my best friend. Although I found myself falling asleep with ease.

The next day, he was still peacefully sleeping next to me while I gazed at him without a care in the world. I felt safe with him beside me. It was a feeling that I haven't felt in years. I was wearing his green and white flannel shirt that covered me to my knees. And his shirt had an intoxicating smell that was driving me nuts. I wondered; what the fuck was 'wrong' with me? And pondered what was that weird 'feeling' that surfaced inside of me? I then noticed a small smile forming on Dave's face as he turned his body towards mine. I stared at his sleeping form once more with a smile of my own, and then got up from the Sofa bed to take my jeans that were lying on the top of it, and put them on. I then, grabbed my hooded shirt, and put it over the flannel shirt that Dave dressed me with, last night. I glanced one last time at him, and realized that he might be the only guy that truly 'gets' me in this fucked up world. And then, I walked towards the entrance and had left the Safe House with a heavy heart.

Thinking about Dave made me almost passed Marcus' house.

I was getting a bit worried as I walked towards the unmistakable house that had a large garage and lots of windows. When I got in front of the door, it opened before I had the time to knock, and revealed Marcus.

He gave me a warm smile while holding the door, and said, "Good Morning, Mindy! You're early! I wasn't expectin' you for another few hours 'till I saw you parked your car." And then, he leant, towards me, to give me a hug.

I smiled and hugged him back and said, "Good Morning, Marcus! I'm so happy to see you!"

He gave another warm smile while the hugging was ended. "Let's get inside."

He let me in, closed the door, and we started to walk into the living room. I could remember that the place still looked the same, and felt like it had not changed that much.

A feeling of relief came over me as I observed my surroundings, and I said, "Aww, home sweet fuckin' home!"

He then, gave me a stern look, and started to frown, while pointing his right hand at a familiar looking jar. "Mindy! Your language! Dollar in the Jar. Now."

I sighed loudly with an eye roll while taking a dollar bill from my pocket to put it in the jar, "We both know that I'm not gonna change anytime soon."

He glared at me briefly with his arm crossed while shaking his head, and replied, "A young lady like you should know better than swear all the time." A smile then, reappeared on his face, as he loosened up, and started to walk towards the kitchen, that was open to the living room and asked. "You hungry? I made some fresh scramble eggs with extra-bacon and cheese! Just like you love'em!."

My mouth began to water as I followed him to the kitchen, and sat down on a stool near the counter top, and I said with anticipation, "I'm so hungry that I could eat a freakin' horse!"

Marcus gave me an eye smile as he took out two plates from the cupboard with some utensils and placed them delicately on the counter top. "Yeah, I can see that. You sure could use some _meat_ on your bones."

I rolled my eyes at him while crossing my arms, and sarcastically replied, "You are starting to inspire my _inner_ serial killer, Marcus!"

His eyes narrowed at me with a small smirk on his face while he put his hands in his pockets, and said in a mocking tone, "I Inspire your _inner_ serial _killer_?! Aren't you that _girl_ who can _kill_ a man with his own _finger_? Yeah, I don't think you can get _more_ inspired than that!"

The irony of the situation made me laughed loudly, and Marcus followed suit. Even, if we didn't honestly see eye to eye, when it came to my Hit-Girl stuff. He always brought a smile to my face, and did his best to take care of me.

He then took off the frying pan from the stove and served the deliciously looking scrambled eggs mixed with bacon and cheese on our plates. And then, he went to grab a plate of toast and two large glasses of orange juice, and sat down on the stool next to me while placing the plate and glasses that he held in his hands on the counter top, and said, "Bon appétit, Mindy!"

The eggs smelled so fucking good that the watering in my mouth was in overdrive. "Bon appétit, Marcus!" And I grabbed my fork, and took a bite of the awesome looking meal, and said, "Mmm, mmmm, it's so fuckin' delicious!"

Marcus gave me another quick frown and replied, "Hey, Language!"

I shrugged with another sigh, and took out another dollar bill from my pocket to put it on the counter top, and said with an eye roll, "Jeez...Sorry, I'll put it in the jar, later."

He then, nodded with a smile, as he took a bite of his scrambled eggs, and said, ""When you called me, for the first time since your exile, two days ago, to ask me if it were safe to come back in town. You said something about tryin' to be at peace with yourself... Care to elaborate?"

I stared at the ceiling for a moment with a sad look on my face while chewing on my food, and replied, "When I was in Montreal, I'd made a perfect cover with an alias to start a new life there. For the first few months, I felt so alone. I was livin' in a small studio apartment. Went to a retarded French high school, and had to learn the language. I also had to deal with 'mean girls' that made fun of me. And then, I made some friends that actually cared for me, and had a boyfriend that was good to me 'till I recently had to break up with him. Anyway, it was pretty cool in general, but there was something missing. After three long years of hiding, I came to realize that I was still lonely, and missed my real family, my real hometown, my real _life_, and my real _friend_..."

Marcus silently nodded at my explanation, while drinking his glass of orange juice.

So I added, "When you told me that the Hit-Girl fiasco died down and that you found a way to get rid of all the evidence against me. It gave me the courage finally to come home." And then, I gave him a warm smile and said. "Thank you, Marcus!"

He smiled back while gently patting my back, and said, "No need to thank me, Mindy. You're like a daughter to me."

The smile on my face grew bigger. He truly knew how to make me feel as I was worth a million bucks.

And then, Marcus said, "Did you talk to that _boy_ recently?"

My body suddenly tensed up at the mention of Dave. As I ate my meal, I gave Marcus a puzzled look, and replied, "Um, Yeah... Why are you askin' me that? Something tells me that you already knew the answer to your question."

Marcus then, gave me a knowing look, "I'm a detective, Mindy. It's my job to notice details, even the small ones... Like that flannel shirt that you're wearing under your hooded shirt. That's something only _he_ would wear..."

I rolled my eyes sideways while I drank a bit of my orange juice. "Um...It's just a shirt that he gave me 'cause I was freezin' at the Safehouse, last night..." I paused for a brief moment, and then added, "And _nothing_ happened between us... We just _talked _and tried to catch up..."

Marcus gave me another sharp look, and dryly said, "I see..."

I sighed in frustration as I resumed eating in silence.

And then, he added, "And Mindy, the streets are gettin' dangerous these days. So, I want you to keep me in the loop, when you will go out patrollin' with that _boy_."

I raised an eyebrow, and narrowed my eyes at him, and said, "Wait... You know about Dave!?"

"Of course, I know about his _nightly_ activities. I've known, since his father's funeral. It wasn't that hard to make the connection, when the cemetery got attacked, and he got abducted, and that you ran off to rescue him." He casually replied, while taking another bite of his scrambled eggs.

I couldn't fucking believe it. Marcus knew about Dave's secret identity and seemed okay about it. So, I said, "Why are you so cool about it, Marcus?"

He laughed nervously for a bit while finishing his meal, and said, "I never quite changed my mind about vigilantes. I still think that it's reckless and dangerous to be one. Your father died as a result of it. Therefore, I'm not totally cool about it. I just learned to accept that it was necessary to have them around. Especially Kick-Ass, he actually takes his job seriously and has been an immense help, since you left." And then, he took another gulp of his orange juice

I had an enormous smile on my face, when he complimented Dave. It actually made me fucking happy to see that Dave became the hero that he was meant to be. He certainly came a long way, and was truly devoted to the cause that I inherited from my daddy, which was to take out the cunts of New York City.

As Marcus stood up from his stool to go wash his plate in the sink, he glanced at me, and said, "You seem to _care_ a lot for this boy."

My body tensed up once again as I took the last bite from my scrambled eggs while squinting my eyes at him. "Um, no! I don't see him like that... He's just my best friend, and that's it!"

Marcus chuckled for a bit and picked up my plate to clean it, and he replied, "Your body language betrays your words, Mindy. You've been actin' nervous every time that I mentioned him. It's obvious that _he_'s more than just a friend to you. And you're also wearing his horrible flannel shirt, for cryin' out loud!"

I glared intently at him while he put the plates in the dishwasher, and said, "I think that you are jumpin' to conclusions."

A shrugged from his shoulders became apparent, "Okay, if you say so, young lady." And then, a serious look formed on his face, and he added, "And, by the way, we gonna have to talk about your college applications, later"

I rolled my eyes sideways, with a look of disgust, "I don't need to go to college, Marcus. I already know everything that I'm suppose to know. So it's just gonna be a fuckin' waste of time." And then, I took out another dollar bill from my pocket to put it on the counter top, and added with a mocking grin, "If this keeps up, you are gonna need more than one jar."

He gave me a stern look, and said, "You might be 18 years old, and allowed to make your own decisions, but an _education_ is essential, Mindy! I honestly think that you would do great in the law enforcement. And who knows, if you're lucky you could get recruited by the CIA. They kinda have a tendency to look for orphans with incredible skill sets..."

I gave him an angry look while crossing my arms, and asked, "Did you just called me a freakin' _orphan_?"

"I didn't mean it like that." He simply replied, while leaning his back against the fridge with an apologetic look before adding, "I'm sorry."

A sad look formed on my face, and I said, "It's fine... I get it. Anyway, I'mma be in my room." And then I got off the stool, and walked out of the kitchen without looking back at him.

* * *

When I got in my room, I noticed that it looked the same as I left it. The walls were still pink, and the room itself was nice and clean.

I then lay on my bed and sighed in relief.

It felt good to reunite with Marcus, but he could be a bit 'pushy', sometimes. I wasn't ready to think about my future or my fucking education. I just wanted to enjoy the present time, and 'chill' with my loved ones.

Although, the things that Marcus said about the nature of my 'relationship' with Dave struck a chord within me. Did I actually have feelings for him? I know that I used to have the 'hots' for him three years ago, but that was just some teenage 'crush'. Or maybe it was more than that...

And then, there was that kiss that I gave him, before skipping town. It had been my first kiss, and it felt so fucking good and right. Even when I made out with my ex-boyfriend it wouldn't come close to the kiss I shared with Dave. In fact, it was really dull. It then dawned on me that Dave was a truly amazing kisser. And that I needed to feel his lips against mine soon.

* * *

**_A/N: _**_I decided to dive into Mindy's head for this chapter. At some point, I always intended to give her point of view. After all, she and Dave are the driving point of this story. Writing this chapter was actually kind of fun, even if the action or the romance were put on hold. It was truly beneficial for me to expose Mindy's thoughts and actions to convey her character's change and evolution over three years for the sake of this story. _

_However, I can promise you that the next chapter will be entertaining Hehe. _

_Thank you for reading and let me know me what you think about my Mindy POV or my story in general. _


End file.
